Terminals such as smartphones, tablet computers or ebook readers have become an essential part in daily lives of users.
All these terminals are powered by using rechargeable batteries. Because batteries have limited capacities, the terminals are generally provided with power saving modes. A power saving mode provided in the prior art is as follows: A terminal detects a remaining amount of electricity of a battery. When the remaining amount of electricity is less than a preset threshold, brightness of a screen is turned down to preset brightness, so as to reduce power consumption of the screen.
A screen is one of the most power-consuming components of a terminal. Therefore, in a current power saving mode, an objective of power saving is mainly achieved by turning down brightness of a screen or turning off a screen in time. However, these power saving modes cannot alleviate a power consumption problem that occurs after the screen of the terminal is turned off.